


Self-Indulgent Sick-Fic

by Mayamali



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Sick Character, or you can read it as romance idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9710159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayamali/pseuds/Mayamali
Summary: Junkrat catches a cold.





	

Junkrat heard boots thumping on the porch outside and groaned inwardly. The sheer volume of them meant that Roadhog was back from the supply run and also rang in his head, adding to the killer aching in his head.

He rolled over and curled up a bit under the sheets.

The front door opened, he heard; a couple steps into the safe house, then a pause as the door closed. He knew that Roadhog was finding the quiet suspicious. Eventually the footsteps started up again, heading straight to the bedroom door.

He said nothing, just laying there as the door opened. “’Rat?”

Finally, he groaned and sniffled, poking his head up from under the blankets. “’Ey. Get some good stuff?” Roadhog grunted in the affirmative, then dropped his bag on the floor and moved forward. “I’m alright, mate, just a bit tired.” Roadhog ignored him, instead reaching out to press his hand against Junkrat’s forehead. He shivered a bit. “Cold! Cold hands.”

“You’re just hot. Got a temperature.”

“S’just the sniffles, nothin’ to worry about.” The drowsiness of his voice wasn’t very convincing. He’d spent the past three hours drifting in and out of sleep. He’d even gotten up to make himself hot tea, something he didn’t usually go for. The mountain of used tissues on the nightstand didn’t really help his argument, either.

Roadhog grunted, heading back to the door. “Hungry?”

“What?”

“Hungry?” he asked again, a little huffy.

“Kinda.”

“Ok.” With that, Roadhog grabbed the bag and headed back out. Junkrat stared after him, eyebrows crunched in confusion. He wasn’t hungry enough to leave the comfort of the bed, so he just settled back into the mattress and closed his eyes, unwittingly drifting off.

He was rudely woken by a hard nudge to his shoulder. He whined and opened his eyes again to see a bowl sitting on the nightstand. He leaned up to see there was soup inside, the kind with noodles and carrots. It was still steaming. “Whassat?”

“Eat.”

“Aw, Hoggo, y’shouldn’t have.” Roadhog put his hand on Junkrat’s face and shoved him back into the bed, ignoring the faint giggles that came out from under his palm. Junkrat slowly worked his way into a sitting position and took the bowl. “So are ya gonna be mad if we postpone the heist for a bit?”

Roadhog shook his head and headed back out to the living room. ”Just holler,” he said before passing the door threshold.

The soup was very good, Junkrat noted, quickly slurping it up despite the fact it burned his tongue on first contact. He even managed to eat the carrots; they were soft enough from the broth. As much as he wanted to fall back asleep after finally getting some food down, he threw off the sheets and shuffled into the kitchen to make some more tea.

Roadhog was at the kitchen table, going over the plans Junkrat had written up the night before. They weren’t the most coherent, even for him. He’d felt the cold coming on that night and just kind of scribbled down the key points while he was still conscious. “I’ll clean it up a bit later,” he said, opening the fridge. There was some orange juice - must’ve come with the supplies. Score. "Thanks for the soup,” he said as he poured himself a glass, grinning to himself. “Didn’t take you as a connoisseur of the food arts.”

Roadhog grunted.

“Then again, s’a bit obvious, isn’t it? No offense, mate, but you got the look of someone who likes his food.”

Roadhog grunted again, a little more disgruntled this time.

Junkrat snickered and leaned against the counter, closing his eyes for a second as he took a drink of juice. It cut through the gunk accumulating in his throat and helped soothe the soreness for a second. “Doesn’t seem like you, though.”

“I’m your bodyguard,” Roadhog finally said, setting aside the plans in exchange for a newspaper. “Takin’ care of you.”

“Aw.”

“You’re payin’ me 60-40 next heist.”

Junkrat rolled his eyes and saluted Roadhog before heading back into the bedroom. “Deal.”

He passed out again at some point, because when he woke up, it was dark outside. His stomach was pulling twists and turns and he groaned, rolling over onto his stomach. That seemed to help just a bit, but by now his nose was so stuffed up he could hardly breathe.

Like he had heard a silent cry for help, Roadhog pushed open the door. “Meds?”

“I hate meds,” Junkrat grumbled into the pillow. “Taste gross.”

“You’ll breathe better.”

He grumbled quietly and Roadhog departed again, returning with a cap full of syrup. “C’mon.” He begrudgingly sat up and eyed it warily.

“I’ll hold my nose, you just dump it in?”

Roadhog nodded, so Junkrat used his intact hand to plug his nose and tilt his head back, opening his mouth. Roadhog quickly dumped it down his throat, and he choked it down with a cough. “Fuck - I didn’t say chuck it, I said dump it! Blegh.”

Roadhog just snorted and ruffled his hair, earning another sound of derision.

“Thanks,” Junkrat eventually said, settling back into the bed. “Hate this whole sick business.”

“Yeah.” Roadhog’s hand was still on his head, and his thumb smoothed over his hair, almost petting him. He found himself really not minding too much.

“This is helpin’.”

“Good. Gotta get better for that heist. Haven’t shut up about it in months.”

“It’s gonna be brilliant, Hog.” Junkrat coughed, rolling over to beam up at him. “Think you’ll get 70-30 for this.”

“I was kidding.”

“Hey, this is goin’ above’n beyond what I hired ya for.” Junkrat patted his hand and nestled back down, eyes drifting shut. “Gonna get a bit loopy from the cold meds, I think.”

“You’ll pass out first.”

“That’s what you’re hopin’, right?”

Roadhog huffed. He kept petting his hair, picking out knots as he came across them, and Junkrat eventually drifted off to sleep once more.


End file.
